


Each Other's Angels

by ERSW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, DCNS, F/M, Fluff, Hollenvale, M/M, Suggestive Elements, UpStart, Valentine - Freeform, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERSW/pseuds/ERSW
Summary: They don't share many things; secrets, histories, talk of absentee father and mothers, nor scars both seen and unseen. Instead they share a cramped practice room, convenience store snacks, the living room couch, and a love for creating music.





	Each Other's Angels

“Wait, hold up! Guys, let’s cut it here. Something isn’t sounded right.” Taemin sighed in his hands, drumsticks still in his fingers.

Minyoung was already lifting the strap of his guitar over his shoulder, sitting down on one of the chairs they had managed to cram into their miniscule rehearsal space. 

“I know,” he said. “It sounds empty, to be honest. We’re missing something.”

Kyungin pressed his glasses further up his nose, mimicking Taemin’s sigh before drumming his fingers methodically on the keyboard.

“Okay. We’ve been rehearsing together for a little under a month. We all get along, the music is compositionally sound, lyrics are great..”

“We have all the necessary instruments,” Taemin interjected, “It’s not like we can throw in a violinist.”

Eunjae picked at his bass, a quiet progression wavering the air. “Maybe we could double up the guitars, give Minyoung a break with the lead all the time, bring in another vocal…” He trailed off, fearing a negative response at the controversial statement.

Instead, Taemin nodded. “You’re absolutely right. We could use another voice and guitar. But, the question is, where are we going to find one?”

 

* * *

 

It was at this point, with a lukewarm, near empty latte in his long fingers, that Kyungin was sure that the music mocking him. Not just the tabs he had scrawled on a crumpled piece of paper, not only the percussion and bass line he had displayed on his laptop, but even the small, insignificant noise of the coffee shop’s background speakers seemed to regard him with considerable disdain.

The melody playing in his head, accompanied by a slight bossa nova drum beat, was ever interrupted by ‘tall~ and tan~ and young and lovely~’...

Kyungin was at his wit’s end. Repetitive, basic imagery filled his head; a tanned woman sauntering by, and after, the soulless woman of the 60’s becoming an icon while her lips remained motionless as she still kept singing.

He supposed he could have plugged in his headphones and opted to listen to his own music, but he’d left them on his desk, and the barely audible harmonies coming from the single barista working that day were enough to keep him listening. Frustrated with the transition into the chorus, and Taemin’s lyrics doing nothing to help him, Kyungin’s eyes wandered over to the only other person in the Starbucks.

The barista’s name was Sehan, and that was all he knew about him without inferences. Not a very traditional Korean name, but judging from the proper (and pretty) hangul written on the side of Kyungin’s latte, he must be at least part. The backpack Kyungin had seen behind the counter and his best guess at his age most likely meant he was a college student, and with that voice, a music major or minor. At the moment, Sehan was wiping down tables, humming to himself as the song faded away. Kyungin couldn’t help but sigh a little at the sound.

Suddenly, Kyungin had an idea. He snatched the basic melody line from his stack of papers and a highlighter before approaching Sehan as casually as possible. By the time he’d gotten to the counter, the other was washing his hands and he looked briefly startled as he caught sight of Kyungin.

“Oh, sorry, how can I help you?” Sehan said, hand ready at the monitor.

Kyungin put on his best smile. “Another hazelnut latte, but later. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

Sehan looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Uh..-”

Kyungin understood and shook his head hurriedly. “No..no I’m not going to be another customer that tries and fails to get your number. I was going to ask if you played any instruments?”

Sehan looked a bit relieved at his words and offered a small smile. “Oh, yeah, I play a couple actually. Guitar and violin, mostly.”

“You a college student?”

He nodded. “Stellark and Fain.”

Kyungin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Dude, no really, me too! What major?”

Sehan smiled more easily at him this time. “Music, to no surprise. I’m in the orchestra. If I remember correctly, I think I’ve seen you in my theory lectures. But, I can tell that’s not what you wanted from me, so why are you _really_ talking to me?” He inquired, a bit of tease in his voice. 

Kyungin chuckled. Sehan was obviously a little smarter than he’d originally thought.

“I was wondering if you’d like to join a band.”

 

* * *

 

Taemin twirled a drumstick in his left hand and was rereading a text on his phone in his right.

 

_From: TOR_A_

_Hey, I found someone to be our second guitar. Great singer too. Bringing him in to rehearsal today if that’s aight w you boss_

 

_To: TOR_A_

_Don’t call me boss when you write most of the music. And sure, we’ll give him a try. Don’t be late tho_

 

Kyungin, despite Taemin’s reminder, was ten minutes late. Minyoung and Eunjae had already tuned and were sitting on their phones, and Taemin sat at his set, working his hand (and thus, a drumstick) absentmindedly through his hair.

At last, the door swung open and in stepped Kyungin, carrying an unfamiliar guitar case. It was substantially less covered in stickers than Eunjae’s, and a little more beat up than Minyoung’s. He set the case carefully against the wall, before turning to face Taemin.

“Sorry, I had to get him from work. Okay. So his name is Sehan. He’s just getting another amp.” Kyungin took a breath. “Tae, I know you’re going to be mad, with your whole ‘no one hears our w.i.p.’s except us policy’ but I may have had him learn the first few bars a Shoot Me.”

“What.” Taemin said flatly, clenching his fists around the edge of his seat.

“Please, just, hear me ou—”

The sound of the door opening interrupted Kyungin’s defense, and Taemin forgot all about it has he looked at who stepped into the cramped practice room.

Taemin had only ever saw him twice a week for about ten seconds, as they passed each other in the halls of the science building. Despite that fact, Taemin had immediately noticed him, because frankly, _who wouldn’t?_ Even now, while carrying a heavy amp, he looked ridiculously good. Black tousled hair, white t-shirt hanging loosely over his lithe frame, the front tucked into dark manufacture-ripped jeans that clung close to his long legs. Large eyes with long lashes, high cheekbones, soft, pink lips…

...Taemin realized he should stop staring when he noticed the other was starting to speak.

“Hey,” he said, a little hesitant, offering a small wave and equally small bow. “I’m Sehan.”

Sehan brushed his hair away from his face and Taemin wished that he wouldn’t.

“Awesome that you’re here, Sehan,” Taemin smiled politely at him. “I’m Taemin, this is Eunjae, Minyoung, and you already know Kyungin.”

The mentioned tallest member had unpacked Sehan’s guitar and plugged it into the amp, and he handed it to its owner, who accepted it was a small thanks.

Taemin sat up in his seat a little. “So you’re a singer and guitarist, huh? Alright, let’s see if you’re any good.”

Minyoung, ever the polite, shot him a withering glance. However, at Taemin’s words, Sehan set his shoulders and began settling in; adjusting the mic Kyungin set in front of him, drinking some water, and tuning his guitar. Taemin needed to know that the possible new member was ready to take this seriously. After a moment of observation, Taemin did a double take and saw that his eyes hadn’t been lying: Sehan wasn’t using a tuner. Eunjae must have also noticed, as he offered his own tuner, so which Sehan just shook his head.

“I don’t use one, but thanks.”

Kyungin looked up from the scores in his hands. “Oh, yeah. I should’ve mentioned this. Sehan’s a virtuoso violinist in our top orchestra.”

Eunjae laughed. “So we _did_ pull in a violinist.”

“Shut up,” Taemin sighed, both parts impressed and annoyed. “Everyone ready? Sehan, you know when to come in?”

Another nod, another goddamn hair flick, and this time, a small smile of anticipation. Taemin felt his palms start to sweat.

He quickly composed himself and readied his sticks in his hands before starting the familiar intro. Accompanied by a syncopated bass drum and rapid high hat, Eunjae’s bass and warm vocals filled the room. Then it was Kyungin’s voice, carrying a lighter tone with a lovely falsetto. Taemin knew what was next, so he backed off his volume a little bit. Sehan leaned into the mic.

Taemin heard him sing, and he ~~his heart~~ missed a beat.

Kyungin shot him a funny look as he did his best attempt at a cover up. Rolling his eyes, he gestured a vague cut off, and sat back in his seat. Minyoung whistled, and Eunjae grinned from ear to ear. Sehan raked his fingers through his hair and looked back at Taemin, a shy but satisfied smile gracing his features. Taemin swallowed thickly.

“Sehan?”

“Yeah, hyung?”

 _Hyung. Oh god._ Taemin was screwed. 

“That was fantastic.”


End file.
